The present invention relates to methods of using a cellular phone or other wireless communication device to transfer funds between accounts, collect tolls and authorize other activities.
Prior to the present invention, cellular phones and/or other wireless communication devices have been used in a variety of different procedures involving the transfer of funds between different accounts. These procedures leave something to be desired in that they are unduly complicated and less convenient and/or less secure.